magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho: Episode List
1- "Haran no Cycling ~Otokonoko no Naisho~" ("A Screwed Up Bicycle Trip ~The Secret Of The Boys~") (波乱のサイクリング 〜男の子のないしょ〜) Airdate: June 26, 2004 The Maho-Dou is closed for three days because Onpu and Momoko are going to New York and Majorika and Lala are going to the Witch World. Kotake and his gang are going on a bike trip to Mt. Fuji, and Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko decide to spy on them the whole way. 2- "N.Y. no MAHO-Dou ~Momoko no Naisho~" ("MAHO-DOU in New York ~Momoko's Secret~") (N.YのMΑHO堂 〜ももこのないしょ〜) Airdate: July 10, 2004 When Onpu and Momoko were still in New York, they went separately, but when they met up, they went to the MAHO-Dou of Majomonroe, and Momoko tells Onpu about a time where she and her classmates made brownies... 3- "Oyoide Nanbo! ~Aiko no Naisho~" ("The Value of Swimming! ~Aiko's Secret~") (泳いでナンボ!〜あいこのないしょ〜) Airdate: July 24, 2004 The Swimming Competition is coming up soon, and Aiko is anchor for the relay race. However the girls realize that Aiko can't swim, and she has to swim fifty meters. Under training from Hazuki, Aiko improves, but can only swim ten meters. She has no choice but to let Hazuki take her place. What will happen at the event? 4- "NonSutandādo ~Onpu no Naisho~" ("Non-standard ~Onpu's Secret~") (ノンスタンダード〜おんぷのないしょ〜) Airdate: August 7, 2004 Onpu starts to find her life a little uneasy, and she looks back in her past to find that everything had changed since. 5- "Namida wo Shiru Hito ~Poppu to Hana no Naisho~" ("Someone Who Knows the Sorrow ~Pop and Hana's Secret~") (涙を知るひと〜ぽっぷとハナのないしょ〜) Airdate: August 21, 2004 Everyone considers Pop to be mature for her age. While taking care of Hana-chan at the MAHO-dou, Pop wishes that she could be Hana, and Hana unexpectedly grants Pop's wish, causing Hana and Pop to switch bodies! Now Pop must find a way to stop Hana from causing Pop total embarrassment at school while stuck in Hana's body! 6- "Konpeitou no Omoide ~Baaya no Naisho~" ("Memories in Confeito ~Baaya's Secret~") (金平糖の思い出〜ばあやのないしょ〜) Airdate: November 9, 2004 When Baaya was younger, she fell in love at first sight with two things. The first was ballet, the other a boy. 7- "Taiyaki Daisuki! ~Oyako no Naisho~" ("I Love Taiyaki! ~Father and Son's Secret~") (タイヤキダイスキ!〜親子のないしょ〜) Airdate: November 18, 2004 The son of a Taiyaki maker is fed up with his father criticizing him, and goes to the Maho-do to start his business. 8- "Recorder Jiken! ~Yuutousei no Naisho~" ("Flute File! ~An Honor Student's Secret~") (リコーダー事件!〜優等生のないしょ〜) Airdate: October 2, 2004 When a flute is broken by an honor student with a crush, Onpu takes the blame. 9- "Bacchiguu Yakyuubu ~Majo-tachi no Naisho~" ("Excellent Baseball Team ~The Witches' Secret~") (バッチグー野球部〜魔女たちのないしょ〜) Airdate: October 16, 2004 Momoko, inspired by two baseball lovers, makes a team of her own friends and they compete with their first team...pros! 10- "Kekkon no Yakusoku ~Osana Najimi no Naisho~" ("Marriage Promise ~An Old Friend's Secret~") (結婚の約束〜幼なじみのないしょ〜) Airdate: October 30, 2004 Harima Keichii has come to marry Aiko! Aiko has no memory of him, until she remembers when she was six, that Keichii protected her from some bullies. It was that time, Keichii asked Aiko to marry her. Aiko had given in, but now she wants to get away from him! 11- "Valentine Day ~Hazuki no Naisho~" ("Valentine's Day ~Hazuki's Secret~") (バレンタインディ〜はづきのないしょ〜) Airdate: November 13, 2004 Once upon a time; every Valentine's Day, Hazuki and Masaru swap gifts. There's a reason why they stopped. 12- "Shichi-nin Me no Majo Minarai ~Non-chan no Naisho~" ("The Seventh Witch Apprentice ~Non-chan's Secret~") (7人目の魔女見習い〜のんちゃんのないしょ〜) Airdate: November 27, 2004 When Doremi goes to the hospital to visit a friend, she accidentally goes into someone else's room, and that girl is Nozomi (a.k.a. Non-chan). Non-chan is a girl with a rare disease, but Doremi learns that Non-chan dreams of being a witch. Doremi and her friends decide to grant any of Non-chan and her friends' wishes, even though they are seen as witches. They even ask Majorika to see the Queen about this. But that night Non-chan is in her worst state ever. Doremi cheers her on for her to make it. The next day, Non-chan's mother tells Doremi that she was able to fight the disease, but in the end, she couldn't make it. 13- "Toki wo Kakeru Ohina-sama ~Doremi no Naisho~" ("Dolls Through the Ages ~Doremi's Secret~") (時をかける魔女見習い〜どれみのないしょ〜) Airdate: December 11, 2004 A girl named Fami comes to see Doremi around the time of the Doll Festival. Unfortunately, no one but Doremi seems to believe Fami exists since Fami is always running off! Where did Fami come from and why is she so much like Doremi? Category:Ojamajo Doremi Page